Behind t' Scene (Repost!)
by Vhy-mirror
Summary: " WAE? Kau tak mau melakukannya? Kau menolakku? Kau ingin kembali padanya?" Kyuhyun curiga, nada sangat terkesan sarkatis dan memojokkan. (KYUMIN YEWOOK)


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Behind t' SENCE**

by : Vhy*mirror

**.**

**.**

Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jongwoon**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !**

**.**

RATED : **T**

**.**

GENRE : DRAMA/ROMANCE

**.**

**Words : **** 2116**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Warning : **B**OYS **L**OVE, **Typos**, **POOR EYD**, **alur EXPRESS** , STAR LIFE –**not** as SUJU member- \(^-^)/

**Warning++** : **Don't Like-DON'T READ** –okayyy-, after read this FICTION, **COMMENT PLEASE **^_^v

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**Summary** :

" _WAE_!? Kau tak mau melakukannya? Kau menolakku? Kau ingin kembali padanya?" Kyuhyun curiga, nada sangat terkesan sarkatis dan memojokkan. ||| Dug..dug...dugg...duakk...bruukkk... Pukulan beruntun dan bertubi diterima Kyuhyun...||| " Brengsekkk,,, kau BRENGGSEEEEKKKKKKKK!" teriaknya mengangkat kerah Kyuhyun.

* * *

**THEME : SUMMER SOUTH KOREA -SEOUL  
**

V

V

V

Hari sangatlah terik, tapi bejibun orang tak henti -hentinya mengerjakan hal yang ingin –read: terpaksa- dilakukannya di bawah terik matahari yang menyengat kulit. Malah beberapa orang tak enggan melakukan aktivitas 'panas' tepat di bawah matahari yang kokoh di atas langit.

" emmhhhpp..." lenguhan lepas dari bibir salah satu diantara mereka. _Yeoja_..ahh tidak. Lebih tepatnya adalah _namja_ cantik yang sedang bercumbu dengan seorang _namja_ lain yang lebih tinggi dan cool.

Rambut mereka yang tadi tertata rapih kini kusut dan berpeluh, seiringan dengan remasan- remasan gemas dari lawan cumbuan mereka.

Ryeowook –_namja_ cantik itu akhirnya mengalah pada hasratnya untuk bernafas. Dia tepuk perlahan dada Kyuhyun –sang _namja_ cool yang masih dengan gencar melumat dan bergerilya di mulutnya.

"eeuunngghh...Kyuu~~~" lenguhan Ryeowook keluar lagi. Kyuhyun masih memaksanya untuk menahan nafasnya sedikit lagi.

" na..ahh...fas,,engghh,,Kyuhh~~~" tepukan Ryeowook makin cepat. Tapi dapat dipastikan takkan membuat Kyuhyun kesakitan. bisa dibilang pukulan cinta. #Hooeekkss!#

" Kyyuuhh~~~eemmpphh..aaahhhhhh~" kini Kyuhyun mengalihkan jelajahannya menuju leher Ryeowook. Bermaksud memberi kesempatan Ryeowook untuk bernafas. Dia menekan dalam kepalanya agar terus menyesap aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Ryeowook, mencoba menghabiskannya.

" ini tempat terbuka, Kyu~~?" intrupsi Ryeowook yang merasakan tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerilya dan dan membuka kancing bajunya.

" Kyu~~" Kali ini kedua tangan Ryeowook menahan Kyuhyun di bajunya. Matanya perlahan diangkat dan mencoba menatap Kyuhyun. Mencoba memberi pengertian pada kekasih simpanannya bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan hal yang lebih.

Mereka masih dalam mode pelarian dari seorang Sungmin –kekasih Ryeowook yang merangkap sebagai seorang ketua mafia yang paling di takuti se-antero Korea Selatan.

Dan posisi mereka masih di ruang terbuka di sela- sela tumpukan kayu jati dekat gudang penyimpanan barang dekat sungai Han.

" _WAE_!? Kau tak mau melakukannya? Kau menolakku? Kau ingin kembali padanya?" Kyuhyun curiga, nada sangat terkesan sarkatis dan memojokkan.

Dalam hati, Kyuhyun menaruh kecurigaan dan ketakutan pada Ryeowook, yang mungkin akan meninggalkannya di tempat dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin, kekasih asli dari Ryeowook.

" kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Kyu~?" Ryeowook menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. Dia menyematkan senyum, menenangkan.

" Sudah kubilang telah memilih untuk hidup bersamamu dan melepas semuanya, jadi jangan meragukannku, dan bawa aku pergi dari sini. _okay_~?_saranghae_..." lanjut Ryeowook memindahkan tangannya menggandeng Kyuhyun dan segera melanjutkan pelarian mereka dari Sungmin, meski tak tahu kemana tujuan mereka.

V

V

" BERHENTI !" sebuah suara terdengar agak jauh. Mereka masih berada dalam kawasan tumpukan kayu jati yang memang banyak sekali.

DEG!

Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti, tapi Ryeowook terus saja menariknya menjauh dari suara itu.

" Kyu! Cepat! Ayo lari!" Ryeowook masih kekeuh menarik Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun tetap di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun mengerti satu hal.

Lari bukanlah sebuah jawaban.

Apalagi untuk berlari dari seorang ketua mafia tersohor ber-_tag_ Lee Sungmin.

Itu adalah kesalahan **BESAR**.

Lagipula bukan hanya nyawanya yang ada di tangannya. Ryeowook, masih ada Ryeowook untuk dilindungnya.

Jika dia tak dapat melindungi Ryeowook dari pria yang memaksa Ryeowook untuk menikahi dirinya, maka dia –Kyuhyun juga tak pantas HIDUP.

Jadi, dia memutuskan...

" Jika aku masih hidup nanti, ingatkan aku untuk menyatakan cinta tiap hari padamu! " ucap Kyuhyun datar, melepas tangan Ryewook dari lengannya, dan melangkah mendekat ke asal suara.

Kyuhyun mendekat pada seorang yang berdiri tegap dengan coat coklat mengkilat lengkap dengan boot senada. Rambutnya agak panjang dan bercat Kuning. * bayangin Sungmin oppa di MV Don't DON *

Tap...Tap...Sungmin mendekat.

Tatapannya bukan tertuju pada lawannya, Kyuhyun. Tapi seorang yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun, Ryeowook yang adalah kekasihnya. Atau bisa dibilang teman 'tidur'nya.

" berhenti memandangi kekasihku!" Kyuhyun buka suara, agak tinggi. Dia berdiri tepat 4 meter dari Sungmin yang juga menghentikan langkahnya.

" kau tau bahwa kau tak mau bersamanya. Jadi kembalilah..." kalimat Sungmin manis di sertai senyuman penuh arti, ditujukan pada Ryeowook.

Tapi, kalimat itu sarat dengan ancaman yang berarti '**JIKA KAU BERSAMANYA, DIA AKAN MATI**'.

" Kubilang, berhenti memandangi KEKASIHKU!" teriak Kyuhyun makin tinggi karena tak dipedulikan Sungmin yang terus memandangi Ryeowook.

Dan Ryeowook mulai menunduk, airmatanya menetes, dia bingung.

Entah apa yang lebih baik, melihat Kyuhyun mati, atau merelakan dirinya menjadi budak sex untuk Sungmin.

" Wookie-ah~~, kemarilah..." Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, mengabaikan Kyuhyun.

" aku jamin kau akan baik- baik saja, begitu juga dengan bocah-"

" LEE-SUNG-MIN !" Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Sungmin dan memandangnya dengan nada mengejek. *evil smirk

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat 2 meter ke belakang, tempat Ryeowook berada. Dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, lalu memandang Sungmin lagi. Dia teruskan kegiatannya, kali ini dia mulai menyesap dan melumat bibir Ryeowook.

Sedang Ryeowook terus saja menangis dalam diam.

Dia juga tak tau apa yang harusnya dia lakukan.

Dia ingin Kyuhyun hidup tapi dia juga ingin bebas dari Sungmin.

Dia tak bermaksud egois, hanya saja dia belum bisa memantapkan hatinya.

Apalagi saat melihat Kyuhyun tetap mempertahankan dirinya, dia takut Kyuhyun kecewa ataupun salah paham.

" CHooOOOOO-!" Sungmin berteriak berlari menghajar pipi Kyuhyun. Yang membuat lumatan itu terlepas dan sedikit berdarah di pihak Ryeowook.

brrAAKKK...

Tubuh Kyuhyun menghantam salah satu tumpukan kayu jati. Punggungnya melengkung ke depan, berusaha mengurangi hentakan Sungmin.

Tapi smirk-nya mulai muncul disertai tangannya yang diangkat se-dada dan dikepalkan. Bersiap menerima hantaman Sungmin untuk selanjutnya.

Dug..dug...dugg...duakk...bruukkk...

Pukulan beruntun dan bertubi diterima Kyuhyun, meski sekali dua kali menghindar, pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengelak beberapa gerakan, dan yang lainnya berhasil menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang mulai lelah dan penuh peluh dan darah.

'hhehhh' sekarang smirk Sungmin yang terpampang, dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun yang terlentang tak berdaya di salah satu sudut tumpukan kayu.

" aku benci KAU CHOOOOOO!"...DUAGGGGG...tendangan kaki Sungmin mengakhiri kalimatnya, pada perut Kyuhyun.

" Brengsekkk,,, kau BRENGGSEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" teriaknya mengangkat kerah Kyuhyun bersiap menghantamnya sekali lagi.

Nafasnya mulai terengah engah dan tak teratur. Dia benar- benar emosi dan kalut.

Tujuannya hanya satu MEMBUNUH CHO dihadapannya, yang begitu berani menyebutnya dengan LEE-SUNG-MIN!.

" CCUUUTTTTTT...bagus...!" teriak seseorang mengintrupsi pertarungan mereka, lalu berjalan mendekat.

" hari ini cukup di sini. kita akan lanjutkan besok..." lanjutnya mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh orang yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dalam penggarapan adegan kali ini.

" kerja bagus Sungmin-_ah_, kalau kau begini terus, kau akan menggeser Kim Kibum sebagai aktor terbaik tahun ini. berusahalah lebih keras..." Kali ini orang itu menjabat tangan Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum, agak kesal, dan sedikit tak mengerti. Dia merasa harusnya kata 'CUT' terjadi saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'Lee Sungmin'. Lagipula yang dilakukannya tadi, bukanlah acting. Dia benar- benar marah!.

Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja diikuti Ryeowook, meninggalkan tempatnya dan mendekati kru yang telah duduk melingkar berhadapan dengan makanan dengan porsi besar.

" Terima kasih sutradara Kim..." balasnya sebisanya, lalu mengangguk.

V

V

V

Suasana makan bersama yang tak begitu menyenangkan.

Tepatnya untuk Sungmin.

Dia masih belum mengerti mengapa di adegan pertarungannya, Kyuhyun 'meng-improve' sebutannya yang harusnya berkata SUNGMIN menjadi LEE SUNGMIN.

Dia benar- benar tak bisa menerima itu.

Apa maksudnya dengan kata Lee? Apa dia benar- benar ingin menghempasnya dan menarik Ryeowook dalam hidupnya? Dalam kehidupan sebenarnya?

Ini **GILA**.

Karena pada awalnya Kyuhyun sangatlah tak percaya dengan prosa 'CINTA LOKASI'.

" baiklah... kalian istirahatlah, dan jam 7 besok pagi akan ada _briefing_ untuk _last scene_, _okay?_..." kata itu akhirnya membuat semua bubar. Sutradara Kim Yesung mengijinkan semua kru untuk pulang dan istirahat, agar besok semua kembali _fit_.

" Sutradara Kim, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu..." Sungmin menjabat tangan Yesung dan mulai menjauh dari keramaian.

Ssrrrrtttttt...

sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

tapi dia tak berniat menoleh, karena dia tau pasti siapa yang menahannya, Kyuhyun.

Dia menghela nafas agak berat, melepaskan dengan perlahan jemari itu dari pergelangannya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin, lalu tersenyum lembut.

Sungmin menunduk, bukan malu tapi sedang menahan amarah.

Kyuhyun mulai menelusuri tiap jejak plester dan lebam di sekujur tubuh Sungmin.

Ada luka gores di punggung tangan Sungmin karena terkena salah satu tumpukan kayu, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan itu, lalu menciumnya lembut.

Dia sentuh pelipis kiri Sungmin yang terlapis kasa dan plester, lalu kembali menciumnya.

Dia melakuan hal yang sama pada pipi kanan dan bahu kanan Sungmin. lalu berakhir di bibir bawah Sungmin yang berdarah akibat ulahnya sendiri karena menggigit bibir bawahnya, tadi.

Karena tak mendapat respon dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dari parkiran dan memasuki toilet di lokasi syuting.

V

V

V

Masih belum ada respon dari Sungmin.

Sepertinya dia benar- benar marah!

Kyuhyun mencoba mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar mata mereka dapat bertemu.

Dan benar saja tak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi Sungmin. Dia masih saja datar dan membiarkan dirinya berasumsi bahwa tak ada yang terjadi.

Tak ada yang terjadi, jadi tak ada yang harus dia rasakan. Tak ada yang harus dia ekspresikan.

Dia berusaha terus mendatarkan ekspresinya dan degup jantungnya.

hening...

hening...

Suasana terus hening, Kyuhyun masih saja menatap Sungmin dan juga sebaliknya. Kyuhyun dengan

ekspresi lembutnya dan Sungmin masih mendatarkan ekspresinya.

heniiinnnggg...

" kau suka wookie?" tanya Sungmin agak ragu, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, menunduk makin dalam.

"akhirnya kau bicara." nada Kyuhyun datar.

" jadi sengaja diam? _geurae,,,arrasseo...na KKA._.." Sungmin kesal, dia menghempas tangan Kyuhun di dagunya, dan ingin beranjak pergi.

"_ani_..." Kyuhyun menjawab masih datar. menaruh tangannya di samping kedua sisi kepala Sungmin, sedang Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya dan masih menunggu penjelasan Kyuhyun tentang apa yang terjadi, sebenarnya.

"itu juga berlaku untuk pertanyaan pertamamu, Ming~..." katanya meneruskan.

"kalian terlihat mesra, sekali. Kau menjiwainya...sekali..." Sungmin makin menunduk.

" lagi pula...'Lee' ituuu..." Dia merasa kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Ryeowook yang memang lebih langsing seperti yeoja dari pada dirinya yang gempal. Tubuhnya malah tersekan seperti preman dan tak manis sedikitpun jika berjejer dengan Ryeowook yang memang seorang model.

"_ jeongmal~_?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah –sok- terkejut. Nadanya agak menggoda. Sungmin hanya ddiam, dan tentu saja kesal.

" sepertinya metode itu berhasil. Iya kan, _Hyeong_~?" katanya Kyuhyun kini mengarah ke pintu luar toilet.

" Oo... sepertinya begitu..." jawab Ryeowook enteng, menyumbul dari balik pintu. Disebelahnya berdiri Yesung yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sutradara mereka.

"Eh~?" Sungmin kaget, dengan -Kenapa Ryeowook disini, dan kenapa Ryeowook bersama sutradara mereka-.

"sepertinya adegan _married_ dengan wookie'ku' nanti kau juga harus menggunakan metode itu. menurutmu bagaimana Wookie~?" tanya Yesung, sang sutradara yang mengingat adegan ' _KISSING_ KYUWOOK' dan 'MARAHNYA SUNGMIN pada KYUHYUN' yang memang dari kemarin tak selesai karena Kyuhyun tak bisa bermesraan dengan Ryeowook, dan Sungmin yang tak bisa marah 'dengan baik' pada Kyuhyun.

" _Neee,,, hyeongiee_...itu ide yang bagus..." jawab Ryeowook enteng.

" Wokie'ku'?.._ hyeongiee_?...metode?" Sungmin cengoo, dia menolehakan dirinya yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

" ahh.. _matta_...dia _namjacingu_-ku..." enteng Yesung menunjuk Ryeowook, melihat Sungmin yang menatapnya aneh.

" metodenya... Kyuhyun akan menjelaskan, pay-pay..." lanjut Yesung mulai menghilang.

"Kyu~?"

" membayangkanmu berada dihadapanku, dan membayangkan bahwa kaulah yang mengatakan, bahwa kau akan melepas semua untukku. Membayangkan, bahwa kau memang rela dan dengan senang hati menghabiskan sisa hidupmu denganku. hanya denganku." jawab Kyuhyun menatap lurus Sungmin.

" membayangkan bahwa itu adalah kau. bukan Ryeowook. bukan Kim Ryeowook,," dia menghela nafas.

" tapi Cho Sungmin...membayangkan kau menyatakan cint-"

"kau ingin aku mengatakakannya?" potong Sungmin, agak tegas.

Dia mengerti sekarang, dan itu memang membantunya menyelesaikan adegannya untuk hari ini. Dan... selama ini, selama mereka dekat, berpacaran, bahakan hingga menikah, Sungmin tak pernah mengatakan hal yang seperti itu, bahkan belum untuk kata 'saranghae'

Kyuhyun tersenyum, agak lega, agak miris, dan agak takut, bahwa jawaban yang akan diterimanya adalah TIDAK MAU!.

Sungmin menghela nafas, lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun lembut.

" aku akan melepas semua untukmu, aku rela dan dengan senang hati menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu, hanya denganmu. _Na_ Lee Sung Min, ah..._ania_...Cho Sung Min...menyatakan cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun..." lanjutnya dengan satu tarikan nafas, dan dengan penuh kepastian.

"Ming~~~~~~~?" Kyuhyun bukannya tak mendengar, tapi itu terlalu mengejutkan.

" Mianhae..membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, hanya untuk sebuah kata itu..."

"Ming~~~~~~~~~~~~?" Kyuhyun makin bertanya- tanya pada 'istri' yang selalu menggantung perasaannya.

" _Wae_?" Balas Sungmin sambil mendongak.

Chup~~~~~

" _saranghae_" ucap Kyuhyun lirih sekali. Ini adalah kesekian kalinya dia menyatakan cinta. Dan yang selalu terbalas hanya dengan pengalihan pembicaraan dan lain sebagainya.

" _nado_.." tapi kali ini berbeda, cintanya terbalas. Meski belum ada kata 'saraanghh-'

" _saranghae_, Kyu..." lanjut Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun. Mencari penutup karena wajahnya terasa panas, dan pastinya sangat merah...malu...

" _Gomawo_... "

"Emmm..."

" maaf memanggilmu dengan 'Lee'...kau pasti marah sekali..."

" eemmm...jangan memanggilku begitu lagi..."

"Ne... CHO SUNG MIN "

"Emm..CHO.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu~~~~~~~`"

"mm"

" metode yang dimaksud Sutradara Kim tadi~~~~~" Sungmin, menggantung katanya...

" ada apa? itu...hanya metode untuk memahami isi cerita dan karakter, Ming~~..." jawabnya pasti pada Sungmin.

'dan metode untuk membuatmu mengakui persaaanmu,Ming...' lanjutnya dalam hati...

" oohh..."

" memangnya kenapa?"

" tidak, aku hanya merasa ini agak aneh. Seperti terjebak saja..." kata Sungmin masih dengan polosnya, sambil memerjapkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya balas dengan senyum. -sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menyeringai dan tertawa puas. Tapi, dia tak ingin Sungmin ngambek lagi, dan mencabut keputusannya untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun.

'kekekekekkkkkk' Kyuhyun terkekekkk dalam hati, mempererat pelukannya pada Sungmin.

'_mianhae_, Ming...hehehehehehehhhh..ini demi kebaikan kita' Kyuhyun masih belum puas terkekeh dalam diam atas rencananya yang berhasil...

**THE END**

8^_^8

**OTHER SIDE** :...

"_hyeongiee_ ~~~~" rengeknya mengetuk- ngetuk _dashboard_ mobil sport merah hitam yang sedang didudukiya bersama seseorang di sebelahnya yang berada di belakang kemudi.

" heemmm~~?"

" kenapa _hyeongiee_ mau aja sih, ngikutin rencana tuh evil~?" protes Ryeowook pada _namjacingu_-nya.

" demi karir...demi film ini, dan juga sedikit membantu Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin, tidak apa, 'kan _chagi~~~?..._"

" Tapi, Kyuhyun membuat bibirku bengkak dan berdarah..." adunya memegang sisi bibirnya yang bengkak dan merah akibat adegannya bersama Kyuhyun, yang berlebihan.

" aku tau,, sini biar _hyeongie_ obati~~~~" Seketika itu Yesung menarik tengkuk Ryeowook dan melumat bibir kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Mencoba menghilangkan jejak- jejak Kyuhyun dan menggantinya dengan jejaknya. Ciuman itu perlahan tapi pasti terus turun ke leher dan dada Ryeowook, dan berakhir desahan- desahan erotis dari keduanya karena mencapai perasaan yang membuncah dari dalam diri mereka...CINTA...

* * *

**Aug, 15th 2013**

**12:35 PM**

ONE SHOOT for **KYUMIN** + YEWOOK couple !

This my first time to PUBLISH FFN.

I heard from my friends, she have read many Kyumin fanfiction in FFN, so she sugest me to write KYUMIN couple too.

Let me know you, from your **RIVIEW**, and let's have a good RELATION...

**GOMaWO** and see you in the next story... **8^_^8 –double tumb- and bow**... SARANGHAE~~~~~~~

**Sign,**

**Vhy*mirror**


End file.
